


Another reason

by Hotgitay



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Freddie has been having a secret relationship with Carlos, but his personal life goes downhill once his wife up and leaves him, taking their daughter with her.





	Another reason

Freddie thought he was alone at his house, at least he didn't know it, he was being watched by a Culebra. Suddenly he found himself being pushed to the ground by something that had pounced on him. He looked up to see the snake vampire Carlos, "Hello Rinche" Carlos greeted his human lover/bloodslave.

“I’ll be separated. A free man, we can be together.” Freddie announced to his lover. His life was pretty weird. Here he was having a relationship with a snake vampire. 

"From the way I've heard you on multiple occasions talk about your little girl, you sound like a good father and I know you want what's best for her. Hopefully you can get her back or she can at the very least let you see her." Carlos told him.

Freddie leaned in to kiss Carlos on the lips. Carlos kissed him back, holding the kiss for quite a long time before pulling away from Freddie. Carlos was at first hesitant about pursuing a romantic relationship with the ranger, his bloodslave, his rinche. In the beginning he had become attracted to the man, but as time progressed, since he began seeing the ranger, he slowly found himself falling in love with him and fell hard. Soon he had formed something that was very special with his rinche that he didn't want to ever break.

Another reason of hesitation for him was the huge age difference. Being a vampire, he has been alive for a long time, a little more than 500 years and being over a thousand years old, so he was much older than his younger lover was. There were times where he asked him if he'd ever leave his wife because he knew even ignoring the fact that being in a relationship with a married man meant being in an affair, he had to know because married men rarely leave their wives to stay together with their lovers. Carlos was also very overly protective of the ranger, "I don't know if I'll even get custody." Freddie mused reluctantly.

Carlos stared at him saying, "You're the father, you should be able to see your own child. She's not the only parent, you are a parent too. That little girl will need you in her life to be there for her no matter what.” 

Freddie was free to be with Carlos, he didn't have to worry about the wife finding out anymore, now that she left him and decided she wanted a divorce, but it would take time getting used to. Put one relationship, then he was back in another relationship, his mind wandering back to memories of past meetings with his lover and keeping it secret and away from Margaret. Carlos had a smile on his face, he knew that Freddie was thinking about him and it made his heart skip a beat.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?” Freddie said in amazement he was not expecting him, so him showing up out of nowhere took him by surprise. Carlos responded, "Last time we saw each other you said not to come by when you had guests around so I listened." Freddie then asked, "You actually listened to me?" Carlos laughed a bit, "You drive a hard bargain so I decided to admit defeat and let you win one time, maybe more in the future but it's up to you and how well you behave." 

Freddie stared at the snake vampire whom  
was looking him up and down, "What do you want?" Carlos kept looking him up and down as he spoke, "You ask too many questions querido, but you should know the answer by now. I'll give you a hint, the word begins with the letter B." 

Freddie realized what he was asking of him, "You want my blood?" Carlos shook his head eagerly. Freddie came closer to him and exposed his neck. Carlos' eyes lit up when he saw the exposed flesh. He sunk his fangs into the skin, draining some blood away from the man whom wasn't complaining. Eventually he stopped feeding off of him and unattached himself from the human man's neck.

Freddie sat down on the bed and turned on the tv. He changed it to the Turner Classic Movies channel as Carlos walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked him, getting worried about his lover. Freddie looked over at him and said, "Its complicated." Carlos looked at him confusedly, but he said, "Try me." Freddie took a deep breath, gathering all his thoughts together before saying, "Margaret left me and she took Billie with her. She left a note saying she's not coming back and that she wants a divorce. She signed the papers already, she even left me divorce papers to sign. I signed it, that's why I'm all alone." 

Carlos kissed his neck softly to calm him down, sensing that the man was irritated when he spoke of his soon to be ex wife.  
Carlos whispered into his lover's ear, "I'm sorry baby." Freddie ran his hand through Carlos' hair, listening to Carlos as he began speaking, "I don't know how to feel. On one hand, I am pissed off, but then I'm surprised she took away our daughter. I probably will have to go to court to get custody of her, but custody battles can be too long and get pretty ugly."


End file.
